Super Smash Baseball
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Mario and Bowser makes a bet with each other in a baseball game. If Bowser can beat Mario, he could finally get his date with Peach. This is the epic battle between Mario and Bowser you don't want to miss.


It was just a normal day in the Smash Mansion. The only thing that was going on was an argument between Mario and Bowser who have been yelling at each other in the living room for hours. Bowser kept trying to make romantic advances at Peach and Mario was not sitting well with it. Luigi and Fox are sitting on the couch just watching Mario and Bowser yell. Fox wants to stop all the bickering but Luigi just tells him "Just let it play out".

Mario growled. "I don't know why you can't get it through that thick turtle shell of yours that the Princess doesn't want you! She's in a relationship with me and you're not taking her!"

"Peach doesn't need an out of shape, hairy lipped loser like you! She deserves a strong, masculine, and powerful king!" Bowser flexes his muscles and smiles proudly.

"I have been beating your ass for thirty six years, and you're calling me the loser?! Shut your dumbass up Bowser! We should've left you abandoned on the moon!" Mario got up in Bowser's face.

"It was your fault I was stuck there in the first place!" Bowser got up in Mario face. The two growled at each other.

Mario sighed. "Alright, all this yelling is getting nowhere. You want Peach and I can't allow that. So there's only one way to settle this. If you know what I mean." He smirked.

Bowser smirked back and nodded. "Oh yeah, I understand what you mean."

"BASEBALL!" They both announced.

Fox raised his eyebrow and a confused look on his face.. "Wait what? You're not going to settle this in a Smash match?"

"Pfffft, Smash is for babies!" Bowser says.

"Yeah, we're doing a real man's sport here, Fox. You wouldn't understand since you're a furry and all." Mario says.

" _...I feel like I should take a offense to that, but I'm just going to leave it alone."_ Fox thought to himself. He rolled his eyes as an outward response.

"Alright, here's the deal Bowser. If you beat me in this game of baseball, then you'll get to go on a date with Peach. If I win, you and your children are going to be working as my servants for an entire week." Mario extends his hand.

Bowser extends his hand and shakes Mario's hand. "It's a deal you slimey meatball."

Mario laughed. "This is going to be free. Judging by the results by our last two baseball games and every sport we've played, this will be a free win for Mario." He said with confidence.

"We'll see about that. We'll have Master Hand set up a stadium in the backyard. Grab anybody in the mansion as your teammates, I'll make sure to have the best team to thrash you!"

Mario snickered. He clearly was not concerned with Bowser at all. He could beat Bowser with just the people in his world. With all these super beings living with them, beating Bowser was going to be so much easier he thought to himself. Mario turns and walks away from Bowser. "Whatever you say." He said.

Bowser goes the other to try and find people who will team with him. Luigi facepalms and shakes his head.

"Oh no. Here we go again," Luigi sighed.

"What's the problem?" Fox ask.

"It's just whenever it comes to sports, everyone in our world tends to take things way too seriously." Luigi scratches the back of his head.

"Over sports? It's just a game, no one gets that butt hurt over something so little."

"That's where you're wrong. Over the course of twenty years or so, Mario has had multiple cardiac arrests and mental breakdown, I've also had my fair share of mental breakdowns. Peach tends to be very overdramatic and faints and throws temper tantrums. Daisy has put two of her teammates in the hospital by beating them to a pulp. Wario squished himself with a rock, got a heart attack, got struck by lighting, and tried to kill himself with a Bomb-Omb. Waluigi has injured the camera man before. Donkey Kong went to into a fit of rage and threw barrels at his teammates. Bowser set all of his teammates on fire."

Fox puts his hand up. "Okay okay, I get it. You're all crazy, you know that?"

"We're still working through our mental problems...but it's a slow progress. All I'm saying is, don't expect any good sportsmanship. Things are going to get ugly."

"I'm not going to get involved in this. I'll just watch in the sidelines and witness everything fall into shambles."

"That's the smart decision. Actively participating will get you killed. I do have a suggestion though, how about some commentary? You're usually very knowledgeable, I'll even pay you."

Suddenly, Falco crash through the roof and lands in the living. Fox and Luigi jumped out of the way surprised by the bird's sudden appearance.

"Huhey, did I just hear you say "paid commentary"?" Falco says with a cheesy smile.

"Yes Falco, if you want to help commentate you can." Luigi told him.

Falco's dust himself off. "You don't have to tell me twice. Money is what keeps me and the world moving. So what are we commentating?"

"A baseball game between Mario and Bowser." Fox informed.

"Easy, I'll go get a suit and then I'll be ready." Falco starts to head upstairs.

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Why do you even need a suit?"

"It's called being a professional Fox, you wouldn't understand since you're a furry."

Fox started getting annoyed. "What does me being a furry have to do with-" He sighed. "Whatever. I'll see you later Luigi." Fox leaves the living room.

Luigi just looked up in the sky and clasped his hands together. "Whatever deity is watching up here, please show a sign that everything will work in the end." A bird then flew by and dropped poop on Luigi's shoulder. The plumber sighed. "I'm always asking for too much apparently."

* * *

In the backyard of the mansion, a giant baseball stadium was roaring with residents from the Mushroom Kingdom along with the smashers that are not competing. The captains Mario and Bowser were in their individual batting boxes. Bowser was pacing back and forth with Bowser Jr. on his back. The other seven smashers he chose for his team were Ganondorf, DeDeDe, Wario, Mewtwo, Dark Pit, Donkey Kong, and Sonic. They were all just patiently sitting on the bench waiting for Bowser to say something.

Bowser sighed. "Gentlemen...I've gathered you all here for one thing and one thing only. To crush that slimey meatball lover Mario...in a baseball game. The stakes are high on this one. If I win, I can finally have that date with Peach I've always wanted! If I lose, me and my children will be forced to be Mario's maids."

"That Mario is not going to put me in a dress!" Bowser Jr yelled.

"My life is on the line here, so I needed to gather up the strongest, baddest, most dangerous of people to join my team!"

The other Smashers didn't respond and Wario was busy picking his nose. He stopped picking and began to scratch his ass. Wario looked around at the other smashers. "You're talking about us?" He asked pointing himself.

"Yes! With Ganondorf's dark magic, DeDeDe's dirty tactics, Wario's bad manners, Mewtwo brain, Dark Pit's rough nature, Donkey Kong's strength, Sonic's speed, and my brilliance! We'll be the most dickish team on the baseball field!"

Bowser Jr. raises his fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"Now Bowser Monsters, are you ready to win?!" Bowser screamed with enthusiasm pumping his fist in the air.

Sonic looked at the other smashers. "I'm ready to win, how about you guys?" Everyone else nodded. They all had an understanding with each other and know what their goal was.

Bowser nodded as well. "Good. Now, does everyone here have the gist of what baseball and how to play? If so, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hand. Ganondorf gave a small laugh. "I'm the best in the home run contest, this should be cakewalk." He smirked.

Bowser laughed and put his hands together. "Good...That's just the confidence I need." He said with an evil smile.

Meanwhile on Mario's batting box, the eight smashers he chose were Luigi, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Link, Rob, Diddy Kong, Pit, and Rosalina. They were all sitting on the bench while Mario prepared to give a speech.

Mario clears his throat. "We've won. That is all."

The other smashers just gave Mario a confused looked. Rob raised his hand. "That's it? You're not going to over the rules with us?" He asked.

Mario laughed. "Rules? Who needs them when you know you're going to win? Bowser has never beat me a day in his life and this will be no different. Baseball is simple. Just hit the ball when you're batting and catch the ball when you're on the field. Simple as that. This is going to be a free win, and then I'll have maids for the week."

Rosalina shook her head. "Overconfidence will be your downfall Mario. You should be wary about Bowser's team. He's not going to be easy." She warned.

"Chill out Rosalina, the only thing we should be wary about is the hissy fit Bowser will throw when he loses." Pit jokes.

Mario pointed at Pit. "That's the shit talk I need Pit! I'll be right back. They're going to decide who will bat first."

Mario and Bowser walks into the field towards the pitcher's mound where Lakitu waited for them. He took out a gold coin. "Whoever wins the coin flip gets to bat first. Heads or tails?" He asked.

Mario called heads and Bowser called tails. Lakitu flipped the coin and it landed on heads. Mario's team was batting first. Bowser called out his team to get on the field. Bowser was going to pitch, Bowser Jr was at home base, DeDeDe at first base, Wario at second base, Donkey Kong at third base, Ganondorf as the shortstop, and Sonic, Mewtwo, and Dark Pit on the outfield.

The audience cheered as the game was about to begin. Fox and Falco were in the commentary booth at the of the stadium. Fox was wearing his usual attire while Falco was dressed up in a black tuxedo.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first annual Super Smash Baseball game, I am your commentator Fox Mccloud." Fox spoke with a soft coherent voice.

"Forget about him! It's ya boy! The bird with the word! Falco Lombardi! Sqwaaaak!" Falco yelled.

Fox jumped from Falco's loud noise. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm hyping up the crowd Fox. No wants to listen to your monotone voice. We have to get everyone pumped!"

"The crowd is already excited to this happen for the first time in the Smash Realm. We have the Mario Fireballs vs the Bowser Monsters. Here's the catch, if Mario wins, Bowser and his koopalings become Mario's servants. If Bowser wins, he gets to go on a date. Now judging by past experiences, Bowser has never beaten Mario in a sports event before. Maybe with a team of competent people, this might be his chance. It's however, still very unlikely."

"Nobody cares about the statistics! This is an all new ball game Fox! Bowser is going to wipe the floor with Mario! Mario doesn't even have a job, he's not a plumber no more. So what is he?!"

"You do realize he's also a doctor right?"

"Oh yeah? Well I hope he has the medicine for this ass whooping he's about to get!" Falco turns toward the camera and points at the audience with a smile on his face.

Fox rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we're going to be doing five innings in this game. The first team to bat are the Mario Fireball and they're starting off with their team captain first."

Mario walks to the field with the biggest grin on his face. He got in his batting stance. Bowser eye twitched. He was annoyed by Mario's cocky attitude. It made him sick, but he tried not to pay too much mind to it. He had feeling that today was going to be the day. Bowser winds up and throws a fastball at Mario. Mario hits the ball and it goes flying. It looked like the ball was about to head out of the stadium.

Mario laughed. "Easy. Now if you would excuse, let me just take my time to walk around the diamond." Mario put his bat down and just start taking a confident walk towards first base with a grin on his face. However, that grin would not stay for long.

"OUT!" Lakitu yelled.

Mario stopped. The crowd gasped. Mario face suddenly turned into a look of horror. " _W-What? No...it can't be...I did not just hear that…"_ The ex-plumber turned to see that the ball was caught by a floating glove that was being levitated by Mewtwo.

"What a fantastic play! Mewtwo's psychic abilities was able to reach the ball at that height to prevent the home run. Very impressive from the Bowser Monsters." Fox said.

"Old meatball head thought this was going to be free. Now look what happened." Falco said.

Bowser laughed loudly. "So we was going to get freed up, huh Mario?! Why don't you take a seat on the bench and watch as we show you our power?!" He taunted.

Mario was stunned. He couldn't believe it. His home run record ruined. He fell to his knees and started breathing heavy. " _No...This can't be...How could this happen to me?"_

Luigi face palmed. " _It's already happening." He thought to himself._ "Can someone please get my brother?"

Falcon went up to the field and grabbed Mario by the collar, dragging him back to the batting box. Luigi walks to the field for his turn to bat. Falcon sits Mario down on the bench.

Rosalina pats Mario's back. "I'm kind enough to not say I told you, so I'm going to refrain from teasing. You need to calm down, it was only one out. We'll get through this."

"Coming onto to the field, we have Luigi Mario. Plumber, ghost hunter, doctor. He even have his own house and a ghost dog. He's living pretty good." Fox said.

"Let's not forget that he's also a big wuss. Can't forget about Luigi main personality trait. He's also the bottom in bed when it comes to his girlfriend Daisy."

"Okay! How is talking about someone's sex life professional to you?!"

"Like you would know what sex is Fox. You never even bothered to make a move on Krystal and she was practically giving it to you. I got ladies in Mexico who I'll call up after this and...see what's on going on. Huhey." Falco gave a huge smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

Fox put his hand on his head and sighed. "I hate you, Falco."

Luigi prepared got into his batting stance. Bowser throws a screwball and Luigi hits it. The ball bounces on the ground. Luigi begins to run to first base. Suddenly, a swarm of Waddle Dees blocked his way and started coming after him. Luigi screamed and the Waddle Dees dog piled on him and started beating him up. The Waddle Dees dispersed. DeDeDe slowly walked up to the unconscious plumber with the ball in his hand and tagged him out.

"OUT!" Lakitu yelled.

Mario stood up from the bench. "What the hell?!" He yelled angrily.

"That's two outs on the board, The Mario Fireballs need to be careful if they want to get a score here." Falco stated.

Fox was just baffled at what he just saw. He felt something was really wrong. "Is that legal?!"

Falco nodded. "They use items and special abilities when they play. So it's all legal."

"People can get killed!"

Falco raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

Fox really didn't have a counterargument. He remember all the wild stuff Luigi told when it came to sports in their world. "You're right nevermind. Next up to bat is Yoshi."

"Mario's extra jump." Falco jokes.

Fox turns to Falco with a disappointed look on his face. "Too soon Falco."

Bowser throws a curveball at Yoshi. Yoshi hits and the balls bounce into the outfield. Yoshi make it past first base. Wario was waiting by second base eating garlic. He sees Yoshi approaching and he lets out his garlic breath on Yoshi. Yoshi was hit with the awful stench of Wario's hot ass breath and fainted. Sonic throws the ball to Wario and he tags out Yoshi.

"OUT! Change sides!" Lakitu yells.

"Now the Bowser Monsters are up to bat. Talk about a clean sweep. Mario definitely not feeling good about that one." Fox states.

"I think he realize that he's not dealing with Bowser's lame minions. Turtle shell actually got a good team on his hands. Mario might actually lose his first sporting event."

Mario growled. "Quiet bird brain! Mario does not lose! We'll come back. That was just a flub. I wasn't really feeling it!"

"Johns!" Wario yelled.

Mario's team were now on the field. Luigi at home base, Link at first base, Rob at second base, Falcon at third base, Yoshi as the shortstop, and Rosalina, Pit, and Diddy Kong on the outfield. Bowser decides to send Sonic up first to bat.

"Here comes the Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive and hero of Mobius." Fox states.

"Let's not forget gaming's biggest joke. How can you have such a successful game and then screw up immensely the next game. You know what they say, Sonic forces out another shitty game." Falco said.

"While Sonic's games may not be stellar, his baseball skills should not be ignored. He's like a trump card for the Bowser Monsters."

Sonic gets into batting stance. Mario winds up and throws a fastballs. Sonic just holds his bat out. "Hey Mario, wanna see run back to home base?" Sonic bunts the ball and boosts all the way back to home base before Mario was able to pick the ball. Mario's eyes twitched. "You wanna see me do it again?" Sonic does another lap on the diamond and runs back to the batting box with his teammate hi-fiving him. The crowd cheered.

"That's one on the board for the Bowser Monsters." Fox stated.

"Freeeeee!" Falco yelled onto the mic.

Mario growled. " _You will not beat me Bowser!"_ He yelled in his head to himself.

"Next up to bat is everyone's favorite angsty teenager who shops at Hot Topic and drinks Caprisun, Dark Pit."

Dark Pit gets to the player field. In the crowd, Marth, Lucina, Robin, and Ike were sitting together. Lucina whistled loudly.

"Let's go Pittoo! You can do it! Show them who's boss!" She cheered.

"I've never seen you so...excited before Lucina. It's completely new to me." Marth said.

"It's a wife's duty to always stick behind your husband and give him moral support. I learned from a bunch of marriage books I've been reading. Go Pittoo!" Lucina continue to yell.

Dark Pit blushing from Lucina's encouragement. Pit started snickering. "Hey Pittoo, your wife is cheering you on." Pit teased.

Dark Pit snarled at Pit's comment. He got his mind back into the game. Mario throws another fastball. Dark Pit hits the ball and it launches directly at Pit's face. The white angel yells in pain and falls on the floor holding his face. The crowd started pointing at Pit and laughed at him. Dark Pit smirks as he makes it to first base and stays there.

Robin in the crowd laughing at her boyfriend's misery. "Talk shit and get hit babe! That's what you always tell me!" She yells.

Pit was still rolling around on the floor. "My face! My beautiful face! I'm not going to get another game if my face doesn't stay beautiful."

"You wasn't going to get another game anyways." Falcon stated.

"You'll never get another get one either Douglas!"

"Quiet! Get up Pit! We have a game to win!" Mario screamed.

Donkey Kong was the next to bat. Unlike most of the citizens in Mario's world, Donkey Kong used a boxing glove to bat. Yes, it is legal. Mario throws a curveball and Donkey Kong punches the ball. It was heading towards Rob. "I got it!" The tactician called.

He tried to reach up to catch the fly ball. However, the ball just goes over his head and lands behind him. Dark Pit was able to get to second base with ease and Donkey Kong made it to first base.

"Rob! You didn't even try to grab the ball!" Mario yelled.

"I-I did!" Rob tried to explain. The tactician wasn't the most fit athletic person out of everyone in the mansion, so physical activities was always a difficult task for him.

"If you know you're short, freaking jump damn it!" Mario throws his glove on the ground angrily.

"Seriously Rob! We know your dick is small and you have amnesia, but how could you not remember you're short?" Pit jokes.

Rob's face started to turn red. "W-What?! Who told you that my dick is-"

"I talked to that Anna girl. She told me what you're packing or rather...what you're lacking in packing." The angel teased.

Bowser Jr. was the next to bat. Mario throws a curveball. Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush to make a paintball decoy. He hit the baseball along with the decoy. Diddy was prepared to catch the ball, but the paintball landed first and caused Diddy to slip and fall. The ball on the ground and Bowser Jr. was safe.

The bases were now loaded. The next one to bat was Bowser himself. Mario was starting to get a little worried. He knew Bowser was going to hit a homerun. His team had to be prepared for it. Sweat started coming down the ex-plumber's face.

"Are you sweating?" Waluigi randomly taunted from the crowd.

"He shook! Wahahaha!" Wario laughed.

Bowser chuckled as he got into his batting stance. "How does it feel to be on the edge Mario? Knowing that I finally have a team that can defeat you. Does it scare you? The fact that you'll finally get beaten by me! I know it's getting under your skin. Seeing how shook you are."

Mario growled. He lit his hand on fire. "Mario. Does. Not. Lose!" The ex plumber throws the baseball engulfing it in flames.

"Using your special early huh? I got him." Bowser hits the ball sending it in the air heading out of the stadium.

Rosalina sees the ball and uses Launch Star to rocket herself up to catch the ball. She was almost within reach, but was stopped by three lightning balls from Ganondorf causing her to get paralyzed . The ball goes out of the stadium. The evil king laughed sinisterly.

"Destruction! What a home run from Bowser!" Fox yelled. He took a moment to pause. He don't know what came over him, it was like it was a completely different character. " _That was not normal of me."_ He said to himself.

"Hey Mario! Might wanna give up your girl now, cause you're getting smoked!" Falco yelled.

The score was now zero to five. Everyone on the Bowser Monster celebrated back at the batting box. Bowser gave an evil glare to Mario as he walked back to his teammates. Mario took off his hat started biting on it. He hoped this didn't get worse.

* * *

 **Three Innings later**

The score was now zero to nine. No matter how hard the Mario Fireballs tried, they just couldn't get a score. The Bowser Monsters always had a plan to counter them. With Donkey Kong throwing barrels and Bowser shooting fire. Mewtwo's psychic abilities were easily stopping chances of the ball landing on the outfield. DeDeDe using his Waddle Dees to bat and catch for him. Sonic being a free score for the team. Wario grossing out Mario's team with his bad hygiene. Ganondorf's dark magic and Dark Pit using his staff to mess up Mario's team It was making Mario lose it. It also didn't help that Rob was completely flubbing every chance to catch the ball or throw it properly to his teammates.

Mario was beginning to blow. "TIME OUT!" The ex plumber screams.

Both teams go back to their batting box. Everyone on the Bowser Monsters were in a very cheerful mood. Bowser was crying in his eyes out. Bowser Jr. was patting his head.

"Dad. Are you okay?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Bowser sniffled. "I'm fine. It's just...I have such an amazing team. You guys are the best friends I can ever have! I love you all!" He cried.

Everyone gathered around Bowser and hugged him. "It's alright big guy. We're here for you. It's what teammates are for." Sonic said with his usual cheeky grin.

Meanwhile with the Mario Fireballs, Mario was in a fit of rage. He was pacing back and forth breathing heavily. The rest of the team just stood in silence.

"What are you doing?! Please tell me, what are you doing?! Don't answer! I'll tell you what you're doing, you're losing! I recruited you to be the best team out there, but all you're doing is disappointing me! I'm not trying to lose to Bowser! Mario! Does! Not! Lose! I'm not going to start now because you all want to be incompetent idiots!" Mario yells.

"Keep in mind that Bowser and his team are using dirty tactics to win." Rosalina stated.

"Then how about you actually do something about it! You're a Goddess! Stop standing there like a useless NPC and use your damn Lumas! Luigi, I need you to stop being a bottom bitch! Pit! Falcon! You guys are never going to get another game if you don't start making plays! Rob, you're the absolute worst of them all!"

"I'm trying my best here!" Rob said.

"We're down by nine points Rob! You're good at catching Chrom's balls in your mouth but you can't catch a baseball with your hands! Three steps ahead you say, I'm three steps ahead to beating your ass!"

"Mario relax, you shouldn't be taking this seriously. It's just a game." Rob grumbled.

Mario paused for a moment. He looked at Rob. He took a deep breath. "You know what? You're right Rob. It is just a game. I shouldn't be taking things too lightly. Rob, hand me that bat over there. I want to teach you how you should swing the bat. Since you struggle with that on the field."

"Sure." Rob got a bat and gave it to Mario.

"Thanks buddy." Mario takes the bat and swings it directly at Rob's left leg.. Rob lets out a painful scream and falls on the floor holding his kneecaps. "What's the matter Rob? You said it was just a game." Mario swings at Rob's right leg and the tactician lets out another scream. "Well this is a new game, I call it Super Mario Broken Kneecaps Simulator!" Mario just kept swinging the bat at Rob's legs.

Everyone else just watched in horror. "We should stop him." Rosalina says as she tries to approach Mario.

Luigi grabs the Space Goddess's wrist. "No no no no no. We can't stop this. We have to just let this play out until he's done. This is his way of venting out his frustrations."

After a few more swings, Mario was done beating up Rob. He throws the bat on the ground. Mario takes a breath. "Okay, I think I'm alright. Let's get back out there. Rob, get up."

Rob was still on the ground crying in pain. "I...Can't...Move."

Mario laughed. "That's a good joke Rob. Now get up."

"You broke my legs!"

Rosalina sighed. "Way to go Mario. Now we're short a teammate."

Mario puts his hand on his chin. "You're right. This is a problem. I didn't think that through. Don't worry, Mario has a plan to pull out of his ass."

* * *

In the crowd, Bayonetta, Cloud, and Corrin were sitting together. Mario walked up to the trio. "Hey Bayonetta, I need your help. Rob kind of...got into an accident, we need a substitute."

"What's in it for me?" Bayonetta wondered.

"Cloud will be your bondage slave for a month."

"WHAT?!" Cloud yelled. "I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!"

The Umbran Witch smirked. "Deal." Bayonetta gets up and follows Mario.

Corrin tilted his head in confusion. "Cloud, you're looking pale. Are you okay?"

"No...I'm not okay. I'll never be okay…"

The game was now back on. It was the Bowser Monsters' turn to bat again. Mario's team got back on the field. Bowser sees that Rob was no longer playing, but Bayonetta.

Bowser's eyes widened. "Oh no...We are screwed."

"Does she even know to play baseball?" Wario asked.

"That's not fair! You can't bring Bayonetta to play!" Bowser yelled angrily

"Wah! Wah! Complaining about Bayonetta like usual. Either get good or get bodied scrub." Mario teased.

Bowser growled. "Fine! This doesn't mean we'll let you win!"

"PLAY BALL!" Lakitu yelled.

It was Dark Pit's turn to bat. Mario just glared at the dark angel with cold stare.

Mario throws a fastball directly at Dark Pit's face. Everyone gasped.

"Take your base!" Lakitu yelled.

"What the?! For some reason Mario just intentional threw that ball directly at Dark Pit. For what?" Fox asked.

"I'll tell you why Fox, cause that plumber is as salty as Nintendo fans not getting Smash news." Falco replied.

Mario puffs up his chest up. "I'm not playing games no more! Let this be a sign that you're losing today Bowser Monsters!" He taunted.

Dark Pit was still by home plate. He rubs his jaw where Mario hit him and spits out blood. He turned to the ex-plumber. "Big mistake…" He said softly.

The dark angel bawled his fist and charged at Mario. Before Dark Pit could land a punch, Mewtwo teleported in front of the dark angel to stop him.

"Cease your attack. Just take your base. You will get your revenge by winning the game for our team." Mewtwo said.

Dark Pit sighed and slowly walked to first base. He didn't keep his eye off of Mario who had was chuckling under his breath.

Mewtwo turned to Mario. "We won't let your deed go unscathed. You will pay." Mewtwo leaves to go back to batting box.

"Yeah whatever! You can say all the mumbo jumbo you want. I got a winner on my side." Mario turned to Bayonetta who replied with a devious smirk.

The game continued. The Mario Fireballs started was able to easily get Bowser, Ganondorf, and Bowser Jr out. Every ball that was hit, Bayonetta was in it's direction to Witch Time it and get the three players out before they could even leave home plate. Bowser was starting to get nervous, him and his team had to do everything in his power to prevent Mario's team from scoring.

The Mario Fireballs were being a lot more aggressive. Every hit they got, Bayonetta was prepared to stop any of Bowser's teammates from getting. Mario was fully enjoying watching the Umbran Witch steamroll his opponents. Bayonetta was also their anchor, giving the Mario Fireballs free homeruns. The score just kept piling up. Eight to Nine in the Bowser Monsters' favor. Two outs. Last inning. Mario was up to bat. Sweat was running down from Bowser's face. He knows the situation he's in and he does not want to let his victory slip away from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bowser is in quite the turmoil here. The Mario Fireballs have a chance to win this game if Bowser doesn't get Mario out right now. You can just feel the tension between both men, they don't want to lose game." Fox says.

"Bowser better not lose this game. I bet a hundred and twenty five dollars on that turtle, and I'm not ready to lose my hard earn money!" Falco said.

"Glad you're not showing any bias there buddy," Fox said sarcastically.

The crowd watched intensely. Waiting for Bowser to pitch the ball. Mario gripped on his bat harder. Bowser throws a fastball at Mario that catches on fire. Mario hits the ball and it lands on the ground. Mario started dashing to first base.

"Stop him!" Bowser yelled.

King Dedede picks the baseball up at first base, he whistles to call in an army of Waddle Dees to block Mario's path. Yoshi ran out of the batting box and used Egg Roll to bowl over the Waddles Dees and Dedede causing him to drop the ball. Mario makes it past first base. Suddenly, Yoshi got ran over by Wario who was on his bike.

Wario growled as he picked up the baseball. "You're not getting away from me buster!" Wario started driving towards Mario. What Wario failed to see was Falcon inside the Blue Falcon getting ready to crash into him. The two collided into each other.

Donkey Kong started throwing barrels at Mario. The ex plumber easily jumped over them.

"Diddy! Handle him!" Mario yelled.

Diddy Kong gave Mario a thumbs up and turns on his jetpack. Diddy went charging at Donkey Kong, headbutting him in the gut. Mario makes it past second base. Ganondorf turns into Beast Ganon and charges at Mario. Mario was getting worried, he wasn't going to make it to third on time. Link who was still in the batting box takes out his bow and arrow and shoots Beast Ganon in the head causing him to tumble to the ground.

Bowser Jr was in the air in his Koopa Clown Car. He had a couple of Bomb-Ombs in his hands. "You're not going to put me in a dress Mario!" Bowser Jr. started throwing the Bomb-Ombs at Mario. Mario started running faster to avoid the explosions.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled. "I'll save you bro!" The plumber leaves the batting box and charges up. Luigi's Green Missile misfires and he was launching towards Bowser Jr. at high speeds.

Bowser Jr. turns to see Luigi coming towards him. "Oh no! I need to get out of this thing!" The young koopaling jumps off his Koopa Clown Car while Luigi collides with it, causing a large explosion.

The carnage was a wonderful spectacle in Bayonetta's eyes. She would like to sit back and watch a bunch of morons murder each other, but she was given a job.

"I need my bondage guinea pig after. PDEE BARMA!" Bayonetta summons Madama Butterfly from the ground. Madama Butterfly lifts up fist preparing to slam ground.

Sonic turns to see what was about to happen. "Not on my watch!" Sonic takes out the seven Chaos Emeralds and turns into Super Sonic. The hedgehog grabs Madama Butterfly's hand, stopping it from hitting the ground. Sonic turns to Bowser. "Turtle breath! You're the only one who can stop Mario! Don't let get to Home base!" He yelled.

Bowser nodded. "Don't worry." The Koopa King began to grow larger and transform into Giga Bowser. "I'll make sure that won't happen!" Bowser sees the baseball and quickly runs for it.

Mario makes it past third base. He was just inches away from home plate he could smell. Mario picked up the pace, and he made dive to home plate. The ex plumber was not aware that Giga Bowser was right above him getting land with a Bowser Bomb. Giga Bowser lands on top of Mario. The force of Bowser's ass was so strong that it caused the audience to get lifted up from their seats and fly away.

There was silence for a moment. The whole baseball field was filled with craters and grass was completely gone. All of the members from each team ran towards the crater Mario and Bowser were in. Bowser was on the top of Mario with the ball in his glove. Mario was just an inch away from home plate. Bowser taps Mario with his glove.

"Out! That's the ball game!" Lakitu yelled.

The Bowser Monsters win nine to eight. The rest of the Bowser Monster's cheered and ran down the crater to help Bowser up. The Koopa King was still feeling a little dizzy from the impact.

"Did...Did we win?" Bowser slurred still trying to gather his surroundings.

Bowser Jr. happily hopped on his father's shoulder. "Yeah! We won papa!"

"I can't believe it...We won!" Bowser started tearing up. "All my life...I've just been constantly losing to Mario. I finally achieved the one thing I've never done since 1985… This should be a lesson to everyone. Don't give up on your dreams! If you keep trying and trying, you'll eventually get-"

Ganondorf puts his hand. "Enough with the emotional talk. You have a date to prepare for."

"Ganondorf you're right! Peachy baby! I'm coming for you!" Bowser starts heading towards the mansion with the biggest smile on his face. His lifelong dream of having a date with Peach was finally coming true. Everyone else went back to the mansion the clean themselves up.

* * *

It was night time. Bowser had just left the mansion with Peach for their date. Mario was still in the backyard lying down in the same crater contemplating his life choices. How did it come to this? What went wrong? Why did this happen? These questions just kept popping in his head. Luigi and Fox came walk up to Mario.

Fox just shook his head. "Come on Mario, get up. You look like a pathetic homeless man. It's over. You lost."

Mario didn't respond. He just got up from the ground and dust himself off. He sees a Baseball bat right next to him. Mario picks it up and starts heading inside the mansion. It was silent for a moment, then suddenly Luigi and Fox eyes widened when they hear a pain curdling scream that sounded like it was coming from Rob. The tactician was screaming for somebody to help him.

"He keeps breaking my kneecaps! Why won't anybody help me?!" Rob yelled.

Luigi scratches behind his head. "Should we go help him?" He asked Fox.

"Nah. His legs will recovery the next story. Besides, Shulk will find him and treat him. Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

Fox and Luigi walks away while Mario continues to hit Rob with a baseball. The one thing to learn from this is, Mario does not like losing.


End file.
